Beyond Redemption
by deadly-nightmare
Summary: Harrys Gedanken über Draco


Hallo Leute!! Ich habe beschlossen auch mal eine Story auf FanFiction.Net beizutragen. Für den Anfang ist es mal eine SongFic. Die ist mir einfach so in die Gedanken gekommen beim Musik hören. Ich habe mir gedacht, das würde sich super auf Harry und Draco übertragen lassen.  
  
Ich schreibe zwar auch gerade an einer normalen Story, aber da muss ich noch überlegen, ob ich die posten soll. Aber jetzt höre ich mal auf zu labern und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit meinem ersten Werk.  
  
Bitte bitte schreibt mir auch ein Rewiev!!! Das ist ganz wichtig für mein Selbstvertrauen, auch wenn es nur Kritik ist. Alles ist willkommen, Hauptsache ein Zeichen, dass das überhaupt wer ließt ;) Es ist aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben  
  
Beyond Redemption von HIM  
  
Dein Arm ist voller kleinen, roten Schnitten. Nur ich weiß, von wo sie stammen. Du verwendest mein Geschenk, mein altes Taschenmesser. Wenn es dir schlecht geht, wie jetzt, ritzt du dir deine Wut in deine blasse Haut. Rote Tränen laufen deinen Arm entlang. Was geht in dir vor? Was willst du damit erzielen? Etwa deinen Tod? Früher hätte mich es gestört, doch jetzt mache ich mir bloß Sorgen um dich.  
  
Mir war es bereits bewusst, dass du das machst, schon als wir ein Paar waren. Doch ich war zu feig es zu erwähnen und dich davon abzubringen. Diese roten Narben auf deiner bleichen Haut fallen sofort auf. Warum machst du das? Du bist so attraktiv und dieses Verhalten passt nicht zu dir.  
  
Du machst es, wenn du wütend bist, sauer auf dich, dein Verhalte, deine Fehler und du wünscht dir, dass so deine Sünden verziehen werden. Doch was macht das für einen Sinn? Du bräuchtest nur ein Wort zu sagen und alles wäre gut. Doch dein falscher Stolz lässt das nicht zu. Du bist nicht im Stande dich zu entschuldigen. Ja, ich liebe dich noch immer, doch ist unsere Liebe stark genug für eine gemeinsame Zukunft? Ich bezweifle das.  
  
Ich fühle wie du dich langsam veränderst. Du ziehst dich immer mehr zurück und Gefühle lassen dich kalt. Dein Herz habe ich gebrochen, aber du bist selber Schuld. Ob du jemals einen anderen lieben kannst? Nicht mein Problem.  
  
Du bist nur mehr allein und meidest andere, du fürchtest dich einfach vor Gefühlen. Du hast alle, die dich lieben, verschreckst. Und nun stehst du allein da. Keine Freunde. Nur du. Niemand hört dir zu. Langsam frisst dich die Einsamkeit auf. Auch wenn es nicht so sein sollte, dein Anblick tut mir Weh. Ich kann dich nicht leiden sehen. Nicht dich.  
  
Ich sehe wie du immer mehr im Boden versinkst, doch auch mein falscher Stolz hält mich auf dir zu helfen. Mein Verstand blockiert meine Gefühle. Ich sehe wie du immer tiefer versinkst, doch ich schaue nur zu. Habe doch auch ich Schuld? Kann ich noch etwas an dir ändern? Oder muss ich mich ändern?  
  
Dein Blick verrät mir, dass du Hilfe braucht, und zwar meine Hilfe. Doch ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Soll ich uns noch eine Chance geben? Oder nicht? Doch auch ich brauche dich. Selbst wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen will, mir geht es schlecht. Ich vermisse dich, deine Lippen, deine Wärme, dein Augen. Ohne dich ist mein Leben leer. Doch ich weiß genau, es wird genauso wie früher nicht gut gehen. Niemand wird uns akzeptieren. Doch ich will wenigstens versuchen dir zu helfen. Ich überwinde mich und klopfe an deiner Türe. Stille. Wo bist du Draco? Ich trete in dein Zimmer. Schock. Du liegst regungslos am Boden.  
  
Ich knie in deinem Blut und rüttle dich. Wach auf, bitte, ich liebe dich doch. Aber dein Körper bleibt weiter bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Warum gerade jetzt? Ich wollte dir doch verzeihen! Draco, Nein. Langsam rinnen Tränen meinen Leib hinunter. Ich wollte doch nicht dass das alles so kommt. Komm zurück zu mir! Doch du rührst dich nicht.  
  
Ich denke zurück. Unser Hass wurde zu Liebe. Ich dachte, niemand bricht diese Liebe, doch ich habe mich geirrt. Du warst es. Und ich bin Schuld. Doch nun hat sich unsere Liebe wieder zurück in Hass verwandelt. Ich hasse dich. Ja ich hasse dich, für das, was du dir angetan hast. Unser Vertrauen wurde zu Zweifel, deshalb scheiterten wir auch. Doch wieso vertraue ich dir jetzt? Du liegst so unschuldig in deinem Blut und strählst trotzdem eine solche Wärme aus. Dein Herz steht still, es ist zu spät.  
  
Haben wir doch eine Zukunft? In einer anderen Zeit? Dieses Vertrauen zu dir macht mir Angst. Du bist tot, wie soll es mit mir weitergehen? Ich brauche dich doch! Aber deine Augen strahlen Kälte aus. Du kannst nicht mehr lieben. Du kannst nicht mehr hassen. Du kannst nicht mehr fühlen, du bist tot. Du wirst mich nicht dazu bringen, mich auch umzubringen. Ich schmeiße mein Leben nicht weg. Da hast du falsch gedacht, Draco Malfoy. Ich gehe.  
  
Und wieder bist du ganz alleine 


End file.
